Tips UN Edan
by Kumiko 'Hi-chan' Hamano
Summary: Sequel dari "Sensei? OGAH!" Masih inget kalo Shinichi tuh jadi sensei tiga bulannya Kaito? Naahh, kali ini mereka bakalan ngadepin UN yang udah di depan mata! Sebenernya Shin-kun udah ngasih tips buat Kaito, tapi... TIPSNYA KAGAK BENER! Mari kita saksikan kesengsaraan para pengawas ujian yang dikerjain Kai sama Shinichi! Warning inside! Murni a FUNfiction!


Tittle : Tips UN Edan

Rated : umm, apa yak? M mugkin? Plaakkkhh! Ehehehehee, engga kok... Palingan T atau K+ laahh! ^^

Disclaimer :

Hi : Mine, mine, mine, miiiinnnnneeee! \(^O^)/

KaiShin : Bukan! Mustahil! *kompakan

Hi : Iya, milik aku tau! *nunjuk kaos yang lagi dipake

Shinichi : Eits, tapi itu yang kamu pake kan kaos bertuliskan "Aoyama Gosho-sensei"?

Hi : *cengo* HAH? Kok bisa? Perasaan tadi kaos yang aku pake tulisannya "ANIME ALWAYS" deh!

Kaito : Ehehehehee, ya jelas aku yang ngeganti lah! *smirk

Hi : *pundungditongsampahterdekat* Teganya, teganya, teganya, teganya, teganya, teganya, dst...

Shinichi : Lupain si author yang lagi sibuk dangdutan! Yang jelas...

Kaito : Kita-kita cuma milik Aoyama Gosho! Inget loh yaa ^^

Hi : Teganya, teganya, teganya, teganya, teganya, te-

KaiShin : SHUT UP! DIEM KAU, THOR!

Hi : *kicep* ...tega bener yak... –pelan-

Warning : Kemungkinan OOC, Alternative Universe banget, jelas Canon, HUMOR GARING, gaje-ness, abal-ness, paragraf ancur, typos berserakan karena lupa dibaca ulang, slight a shonen ai alert, NOT A ROMANCE STORY, elo-gue, pokonya masih banyak kekurangan yang lain!

Kaito, Aoko, Akaku, sama Saguru 15 taon... Tapi kalo Shinichi sama Ran jelas 17 taon lah! Oya, ini tuh sequel dari "Sensei? Ogah!" Looooohhh... Bagi yang berminat baca, bakal lebih baik kalo liat fic "Sensei? Ogah!" dulu, biar ngerti dan nyambung sama jalan ceritanya, oke?

.

_~~~~ Dedicated for all my friend and senpai in FFn ~~~~_

_Semoga ulangannya sukses dan bisa dapet hasil yang memuaskan, baik yang abis UN ataupun yang lagi UKK_

__(^^)_Ganbatte nee_(^^)__

.

_Japan, Monday June 5th 2012_

_Ekoda High School_

_Kaito's POV_

Siang hari yang cerah ini begiiiiitu menyenangkan, tapi sayangnya gue kagak bisa kabur en nikmatin kopi good day capucino di warteg depan sekolah neehh! Kenapa? Ya jelas karena gue sekarang lagi DI DALEM sekolah lah! Kalo boleh sih udah dari tadi gue kabur lewat jendela en langsung nyungsep ke tanah. Tapi masalahnya, sekarang nih lagi pelajaran bahasa Mandarin! –reader : The hell? Ini jepang woooyyy!- Gue paling engga bisa mapel itu, jadi harus tetep disini dan merhatiin tuh guru ngomong ngga karuan. Hiks, gue bukan orang China siiihh... jadinya gue kaga terlalu bisa bahasa Mandarin. Untuuuunggg aje mapel itu kagak ada di materi UN! Lagian mau diliat dari sisi mana aje, mau pas jungkir balik sekalipun gue tuh jelas kagak ada sipit-sipitnya tau! Kenapa? Salahin orang yang ngebuat gue punya mata kayak gini! *ditabok Aoyama-sensei*

Gue nengok bentaran ke samping, ngeliat salah satu temen –ralat, rival- gue yang rambutnya blonde-blonde kaga jelas pake irisan (?) mata senada –reader : dikira baju mba?- Namanya jelas kalian udah tau lah yaa... Dia tuh si Detektif London, Hakuba Saguru. Orang itu engga sadar kalo dari tadi gue liatin. Cih, dasar orang engga peka! Gue kerjain, mampus lu! Eh engga kok, pemirsa! Gua mah engga homo! Palingan mah cuman maho... *plakh!* Abaikan yang tadi! Yang lagi gue liatin tuh burung elang yang dari tadi nanclep kayak lem di lengannya si Hakubaka itu. Katanya si Saguru sih namanya Watson, ngga tau kenapa dinamain gitu. Padahal tuh burung ngga ada tampang detektifnya sama sekali! Kok mau aja gitu ya si Saguru melihara tuh burung?

Gue mikir bentaran, rada ngelamun. Hmm, kalo Hakubaka punya Watson... Kalo Akako-chan punya Lucifer... Aoko punya Mop a.k.a pel-pelan... Lah gue? Gue punya apaan? Masa aku ngga punya partner sih? Ah, gue tau! Partner gue tuh burung merpati kali ya? Eh engga deng, jangan. Soalnya di Indonesia ada bedak mereknya Dove (?). Ngga level lah yaw, sama gue yang kece ini! *pasang kacamta item* Kalo magic gimana? Ah itu udah dipake si Goshong *dibunuh Aoyama-sensei* buat bikin komik berjudul Magic Kaito, nanti dikira gue nyontek lagi –reader : kamu lagi ulangan atau apa sih?- Hmm, apa ya kira-kira yang cocok? Apaan? Gue mikirin hal yang kagak penting? Yaudah sih, urusan gue! Suka-suka gue ini, bukan urusan elo! *gayasengak

"Kai, elo ngelamun ya? BaKaito! Earth to Kaito, adakah orang diseberang sana?" ucap suara seseorang yang familiar di telinga gue.

Dengan lebaynya, gue pun langsung loncat ke planet Keikoku (Mars) dan bertemu dengan Hotaru (Firefly) yang terus ngegiring gua balik ke bumi diiringi lagu Giring Niji dan disinilah gue sekarang. Oh, oke... scriptnya si author emang lagi gaje jadi jangan dipeduliin! Pas gue sibuk mikirin hal ngga penting tadi, kagak kerasa udah bel pulang en anak-anak udah pada siap-siap buat bakil ke rumah masing-masing. Gua mah cuman bisa ngegaruk-garuk kepala ala monkey sambil senyam-senyum gaje, abis dari tadi engga merhatiin mapel seh... En... engga, gue ngga kutuan kok! Enak aje, makhluk yang bersarang di rambut unik gue ini tuh cuman burung doang tau! –reader : kok bangga?-

"Ehehehehehe... Sori dah, Aoko! Udah selesai yak? Kok cepet amat..." jawab gue sambil cengengesan. "Apanya yang cepet? Perasaan biasa aja deh... Elo sih pake ngelamun!" tanyanya, sambil nyalahin. "Yee, makanya kagak usah make perasaan lah... Gimana sih lo, Ahouko!" ledek gue, yang sukses ngebikin mulut sekseh (?) gue ini ciuman dengan mesranya sama PARTNER gue dari kecil, yaitu : lante kelas, gara-gara diusir –baca : ditendang- dari tempat duduk. Hiks, masa first kiss sekaligus partner gue tuh lante siiihhh? Kejem banget lu, Aoko...

Gue langsung ngangkat badan pake... pake apa ya? Au ah, serah! Gue refleks misahin diri dari lante tercinta entuh en marah-marah ke Aoko. "Apaan sih Ahouko! Gue kan cuman ngomong, masa kaga boleh?" gerutu gue sambil nyilangin tangan en kaki sampe ngebikin huruf X en majuin bibir gue yang sekali lagi gue tegesin : sekseh *authormuntah*, tanda kalo gue lagi kesel. Tanda perempatan jalan nongol tiba-tiba di kepala tuh cewe, diikutin sama aura-aura item kelam persis rambut pantat ayamnya si Sasuke plus background naga air Shinrei yang lagi selancar di atas papan jalan (?) Yah, bayangin aja sendiri. Gue aja ngakak ngebayanginnya! Tapi ngga jadi ketawa begitu ngeliat temen masa kecil gue... GLEKH! Keliatan pengen meledak! Duuuh, gawat dah nih... Everyone, cepet tutup kuping kalian kalo kaga mau budeg ataupun conge sesaat! Cepetaaaaaaannn!

"BAKAIITTOOO! JANGAN PANGGIL GUE AHOUKO! ATAU GUE MASUKIN LO KE AQUARIUM!" tereaknya, ngebikin tombol capslock di keyboard author jadi rusak dan kagak bisa digunain lagi. Mampus lu thor! Lah tapi kok masih bisa buat ngetik sih? Ah, lupakan yang tadi. Gue jelas merinding begitu ngedenger kalimat terakhir. Kalian tau kan tentang phobia gue sama makhluk biadab itu? Duh, kok pake bawa-bawa i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i... ah, kagak sanggup gue ngomongnya! Hiks, Mamih helep meehhh...

Gue masih asik dag-dig-dug ngga karuan ngeliat si Aoko yang berusaha nenangin diri en ngeyakinin hati buat engga ngebunuh gue di tempat. Pas dia udah tenang lagi, tuh cewe garang langsung ngeluncurin satu kalimat yang berhasil ngebikin gue tepar di lante kelas karena shock berkepanjangan. Kalimat itu adalah : "Dua minggu kita udah mau UN loh Kai! Pokonya gue ngga mau ngebantuin elo belajar ataupun Ka-Es (baca : kerja sama) sama elo pas ulangan!"

JEGEEERRRRR! Matilah gueee, bisa dipenggal sama Shin-sensei plus bonyok gue kalo nilai UN jeblok!

Aduuuuuhhh, harus minta les privat tambahan nih sama Shinichi-senseeeiiii! Huwaaaaaahhhhh~

Yaahh, sabar aja dah...

.

~~~~ Tips UN Edan ~~~~

.

_Author's POV_

Yooo, semuanyaaa! Balik lageee dengan sayaaa, author tak bermutu yang gaje dan abal! *tebarcofeti* Wuahahahahahaahhh! Naaahh, sekarang kite-kite kagak usah berbasa-basi lagi yaaakk? Langsung aja kita ngintipin si Kai lagi man- *buakh!* Yah, saya udah keburu ditendang sama si Shinichi-sensei gara-gara mau ngintipin Kai-kun lagi mandi... Duuuhhh, liat dikit boleh dong Shiiiinnn~? #plakh! Eheheheheeeee, nyantai mas bro! Hi-chan engga bakalan ngapa-ngapain Kaito yang masih unyu-unyu itu kooookk! Tadi sih udah niat (?), tapi kagak jadi begitu ngeliat anjing penjaga depan rumahnya... Ehehehe, piiiisss dong yaaaakkk? v(o.o')v

"Enak aje lu, thor! Elo nganggep gue sebagai anjing penjaga? Gitu maksud elo, hah?" tanya si Sensei sambil nge-deathglare author bejat bin edan ini. Yaahhh, ketauan dah... Hiks, Hi-chan lagi-lagi ditendang niiiiihhh~ Lontong dong semuanyaaaaaaa! Ett dah, salah kan tuh... Tolong dong, minna-samaaaaa! *nangislebay* Tapi sekalian bawain lontong juga boleh kok, soalnya author lagi laper berat neh!

Ah, bek tu de setori~ (tulisan : back to the story) *ketauan Inggrisnya parah

Emang bener kok yang ada di depan gubug mewah (?) ini tuh Shin-sensei! Buktinya? Liat aja noh badannya yang kurus plus kelewat jangkung kayak jelangkung (?) itu! Apa lagi rambutnya yang dicatokin tiap hari, barengan sisir yang selalu setia banget di keteknya (?) buat nge-rapihin rambutnya. Eh busyet, tuh sisir kagak bau asem apa yak? Ada yang mau cium baunya? *ngasih sisir ke Shin FC* #authordibunuhShin# Uwoooh, dan kalian pasti bisa ngeliat mata biru setajem siletnya yang kemaren abis buat ngasah peso kan? Iya, peso yang mata uang, bukan piso... Hebat engga tuh? Iye dong, Shinichi gitu loooohh! *tebarpesona* Sayangnya sih, rupiah kaga bisa dia tajemin lagi, soalnya presiden SBY (Shinichi Bin Yusaku) takut duitnya sobek noh! *apabanget! GAJE!

"BACOT AMAT SEH ELO, THOR! RESE SUMPAH!" tereak Shin-kun yang sukses ngebikin kakek Hi-chan meninggal akibat jantungan. Hiks, kakek gueee~ TT_TT Salah elo tuh, Shin! *nunjuk2jidatShin* "Kakek elo mah emang udah meninggal setaun lalu kali, thor!" gumam si detektif jenius itu sambil facepalm dengan nada dingin en ngga elitnya. Shin, nanti Fansgirl elo berkurang dan malah lari ke Kai-kun loh! "CEPETAN LANJUTIN CERITANYA, AUTHOR!" Whoaaa, si Shin meledaaakkk! Duuuhh, iye iye sabar napeeee...

Jadi gini yaaakk... Si Kaito kan besok mau UN, jadilah si Detektif kere ini dateng ke Ekoda buat nyamperin uke-nya iniii...

Hening

Hening

Hening

Hen-

BRAAAAKKKKKHH!

"SIAPA YANG UKE, HAH? GUE TUH SEME TULEN! TAU KAGAK LU? YANG UKE TUH SI TANTEI-KUN TAUUU!"

Wait, kenapa jadi menjurus ke yaoi pair sih? –reader : mana kita tau!-

Yaahh, kalian pasti tau yang ngejawab itu siapa kan? Jadi ngga usah dijelasin kan? Ya udah, kalo gitu biarin aja lah... Tapi masalahnya tuh... "Hah? Apaan dah? Uke? Seme? Istilah baru yak?" tanya si Shinichi edan bin polos. Yaaahh, meski umurnya beda 2 taon ternyata si Kai masih lebih paham mengenai yang begituan. "Bu, bukan apa-apa! Elo ngapain disitu aje? Cepetan masuk sini! Besok kan gue mau UN, situasi genting neeeehhh!" Yee, si Kai malah ngalihin omongan en nyeret Shin kaya anjing buat masuk ke rumah –ralat, mansion-nya ini. Yaahh, sekarang kita biarin aja mreka belajar dengan suasana kuburan dulu aja dah! Kasian juga nih sama Kai-kun, mau ulangan malah digangguin sama author stalker ini! Wkwkwkwkkkk, belajar yang bener ya Kaaaiiii...

Ganbatteeee~ XD

.

~~~~ Tips UN Edan ~~~~

.

_Setting : Dua minggu kemudian_

_Japan, Monday June 18th 2012_

_At Ekoda High School_

_Still Author's POV_

Nyaaaaahahahahahaayyy! Sekarang mari kita ngintip apa yang dilakuin Kaito pas UN! Waahh, denger-denger sih katanya Shin-sensei udah ngasih dia tips-tips buat digunain pas lagi UN... Kira-kira dia bakalan ngikutin saran-saran yang dikasih Shinichi ngga ya?

Oke, cekidoooottt! *bawa-bawa kamera*

.

~~~~ Tips UN Edan ~~~~

.

_Hari Pertama UN, Bahasa Jepang_

"Baiklah, saya akan membagikan lembar jawa- Eh tunggu dulu, kok sepertinya ada bau-bau ngga enak disini ya?" tanya si pengawas Ujian yang langsung di'iya'in sama anak-anak sekelas. Ya iyalah, jelas pada setuju! Orang emang ada bau ngga sedap di ruangan ini! Iiiiihh, jorok bangeeettt! Ini bau apaan sih?

Si blonde yang ada di sebelah Kaito langsung nutupin idungnya pake saputangan merah muda *dibunuhSaguru* dengan muka jijik. "Iya nih pak! Di daerah sebelah sini baunya kecium banget, pak pengawas!" keluh si blonde dengan raut muka asem banget. "Tai ayam kali ya?" tanya si cewe berambut pel-pelan, Aoko, frontal abiiisssss! Akako? Dia mah udah pingsan dari tadi gara-gara ngga kuat ngecium bau bangke semengerikan itu. Beberapa anak disitu juga udah tepar sebagian.

"Ah, kecium ya? Sori deh... Soalnya dari dua hari yang lalu gue lupa mandi sih... Sori ya, guys!"

Terdengarlah suara si BaKaito, anak paling bandel en kagak bisa diem di sekolah itu dengan polos dan tampang ngga berdosa. Dianya mah cuman nyengir-nyengir gaje saking seneng en semangatnya pengen ngerjain soal ujian. Saguru yang ada paaaaasss banget di samping Kaito langsung mati suri di tempat, saking shocknya. Aoko yang tempat duduknya jauh dari si pembuat onar itu cuman bisa mangap-mangap dengan tangan nutupin idung dan mata segede bola basket –reader : busyet!- Sedangkan si pengawas? Dia langsung beku di tempat, ngga bisa ngomong apa-apa.

"Kenapa pak? Tolong bagiin lembar jawabannya dong... Saya geregetan pengen ngerjain nih!" seru Kaito dengan senyum charmingnya, ngebikin si pengawas langsung tewas mengenaskan gara-gara shock dan kebauan. Gila lu, Kaitoooo!

_Tips UN Edan Pertama : Jangan mandi biar pengawasnya ngga mau deket-deket_

.

~~~~ Tips UN Edan ~~~~

.

_Hari Pertama UN, Bahasa Jepang_

Suasana tenang udah menyelimuti ruangan tempat kaito lagi ngerjain ujian, tapi tampaknya bocah sedeng satu itu ngga bisa diem. Bukan, bukan grasak-grusuk ngeluarin kepinterannya dalem soal magic... tapi...

"Pak, ini kertas soalnya kok ngga ada cap 'HALAL'nya sih?" tanya cowo berambut sarang burung itu, mukanya kebingungan. "Ya jelas engga ada lah, dek... Kan bukan minuman atau makanan!" jawab si pengawas sambil ketawa, nganggep si BaKaito lagi ngelawak. "Harus ada dong pak, kalo ngga ada cap logo 'HALAL'nya nanti saya engga bisa nyontek halal nih..." balesnya, edan banget. Si pak pengawas cuman diem. Anak-anak sekelas juga diem. Mereka semua mikir 'Kenapa mau nyontek bilang-bilang sih?' dengan ratusan sweatdrop yang ngebanjirin kepala mereka.

"Pak? Kok engga dijawab? Kata sensei saya, kalo kita adalah tipe pelajar yang baik, mau nyontek harus bilang dulu!" jelas si Kaito, lagi-lagi dengan polosnya. Karena udah kesel, si pengawas ngebentak cowo itu. "Kalo ulangan ya ngga boleh nyontek! Bodoh!" makinya keras, bikin anak-anak di kelas itu pada megang pensilnya makin erat, ngeri. Tapi si Kai mah belom jera!

"Oh iya, saya lupa pak... Ehehehe, maaf ya! Tapi sensei saya juga pernah bilang, kalo saya ngga ngerti saya harus nanya pak..." sergahnya lagi. "Ya makanya kerjain dulu yang gampang, baru yang susah! Ngga usah pake nanya boleh nyontek atau engga!" suara si pak pengawas makin kenceng, marah. "Tapi pak, kata sensei saya kalo kita ngga tau jawaban soal yang susah kita cuman perlu melambaikan tangan ke kamera sambil senyum dan bilang "PASS"... Gitu katanya pak!" ujar Kai-kun makin sedeng, ngebuat pak pengawasnya mendesah frustasi dan cepet-cepet keluar dari kelas.

Begitu pengawasnya keluar, Kaito berhenti acting. Terus dengan santainya, dia ngambil hape dan ngeliatin rangkuman mapel Bahasa jepang yang udah dia salin ke hapenya kemaren malem. Ckckckckkk, dasar bocah edan!

_Tips UN Edan Kedua : Bikin pengawas marah sama kamu, dan nyontek selagi bisa_

.

~~~~ Tips UN Edan ~~~~

.

_Hari Kedua UN, Bahasa Inggris_

Hari ini anak-anak yang sekelas sama Kaito udah was-was, takut si bocah itu ngelakuin sesuatu yang tak terduga lagi. Pengawas yang kemaren tewas kebauan dan yang keluar sambil marah-marah juga udah ngasih peringatan ke pengawas lain buat ngga deket-deket sama anak bernama Kaito Kuroba di ruangan 29. Kai-kun siiihh, nyantai aja! Pas bel bunyi, dia dengan santainya masuk dan duduk di bangkunya. Tapi, sebelom dia duduk, dia naburin GAREM di sekitar meja dia sendiri. Kegiatan itu sukses bikin anak-anak di kelas pada terbengong-bengong ngeliat kelakuannya, tapi mereka biarin.

Si pengawas dateng, kali ini cewe pengawasnya. Begitu masuk, kaito langsung nyetop langkah si pengawas. Dan dengan muka seneng dan minta dihajar, dia... nyebarin ULET BULU di meja en bangku si pengawas itu. Si ibu-ibu pengawas yang ngeri sekaligus jijik ngeliat ulet bulu langsung menjauh dan ngga sengaja nyentuh bangkunya Kai.

Kai yang sadar kalo si pengawas ada di samping kursinya langsung pasang muka ngeri bin horor. "Bu? Ngapain ke meja saya? Nih duduk aja disini... Disitu udah saya taburin garem loh!" tanyanya, pura-pura bingung. "Ha, hah? I, itu ada ulet bulunya sih... Eh? Ga, garem?" si ibu pengawas tergagap, ngeri. "Iya, saya taburin garem di sekitar meja saya, soalnya..." Kai maju dan ngambil sesuatu dari tasnya.

"Soalnya hari ini saya bawa uler kesayangan saya buat ikut ke sekolah nemenin saya UN! Udah saya kasih garem biar dia engga keluar dari meja dan bangku saya, tapi... kalo ibu disitu mah, uler saya bisa ngegigit ibu loh!" jelasnya sambil meluk-meluk seekor uler cobra jumbo dengan panjang 4 meter. Si ibu pengawas pun langsung lari kebirit-biit kayak dikejar hantu, ninggalin ruang kelas. Anak-anak yang ngeliat hal itu pada sweatdrop, tau kalo yang dibawa Kaito tuh uler mainan. Dasar orang sinting!

_Tips UN Ketiga : Kalo cewek, bikin pengawasnya takut dengan mainan_

.

~~~~ Tips UN Edan ~~~~

.

_Hari Kedua UN, Bahasa Inggris_

Pengawasnya cengo...

Anak-anaknya cengo...

Author yang nulis pun juga cengo...

Cuman Kai-kun yang engga cengo...

Ya gimana engga cengo coba? Bayangin aja sekarang hal gila apa lagi yang dilakuin anak itu! Jawabannya adalah... dia nyiapin 2 pensil! Ya, kalo cuman itu sih emang wajar. Tapi yang ngga wajar adalah... satu pensil di tangan kanan, satu lagi di tangan kiri. Nah loh! Si Akako yang kidal *digamparAkako* aja engga bisa nulis pake dua tangan gitu! Emang sih cuman dibuletin, tapi kan sama aja susahnya. Lah ini si Kaito? Dia make dua tangan euy! SUPER! Hebat, emang... tapi...

TAPI MASA LEMBAR JAWABANNYA MALAH DICOBLOS? ENGGA BANGET DEH KAI! EMANG SITU LAGI PEMILU APA?

Dan dengan santainya, si bocah edan yang nyadar kalo dia dari tadi diliatin malah ngomong bagini : "Jangan kelamaan ah liatnya! Nanti terpesona sama kegantengan gue!" SEDENG BANGET KAN? Akhirnya, si pengawas langsung ngasih lembar jawaban baru buat Kai. Mukanya tuh pengawas udah merah gara-gara nahan kesel sama Kai. "Oh, makasih bu... Ehm, ibu udah terpesona sama saya ya? Dari tadi ngeliatin saya, eh sekarang deket-deketin saya dengan muka merona gitu... Maaf bu, tapi saya engga suka yang daun tua!" balesnya, kege-eran tingkat akut.

DASAR ANAK ANEH! Si ibu pengawas pun pingsan di tempat karena hipertensi alias naik narah. Si Kaito? Dia mah nyantai, ngerjain ulang –kali ini ngebuletin- soalnya, tetep pake dua tangan. Oh, dan jangan lupa kamus bahasa inggris lengkap edisi terbaru yang kebuka lebaarrrr banget di atas mejanya.

_Tips UN Edan Keempat : Hemat waktu, dan alihkan perhatian pengawas kalo dia merhatiin kamu_

.

~~~~ Tips UN Edan ~~~~

.

_Hari Ketiga UN, Matematika_

Hari ini kita liat lagi apa yang bakalan dilakuin si BaKaito itu! Hmm, sebenernya dari tadi temen-temen sekelasnya Kai-kun udah pada celingak-celinguk nyariin si bocah itu tapi kagak ketemu-ketemu! Yaaahhh, padahal bel tanda masuk udah bunyi lima menit yang lalu. Kemana tuh anak dah?

"Selamat pagi, ana-"

"Pak! Maaf saya terlambat! Jalan raya macet tadi!"

Naahhh, itu dia yang dicariin! Tapi...

.

.

.

"Ehehehehehee... Nama saya Kuroba KAIKO-chaaann~ Salam kenal yaaa!" kata si Kaito versi cewe itu dengan nada manis dan kepala yang dimiringin sedikit. Yak, dikit aja miringnya! Jangan miring ampe 180 derajad loh Kai! "KYAAAA~ KAWAIII!" tereak si Aoko sambil buru-buru nerjang Kai...ko buat meluk. Akako langsung malingin muka, ngga suka ada cewe yang notabene lebih imut dan manis daripada dia. Dan... ohohohohohohohooo! Saguru sama anak cowo yang laen pada jawsdrop sampe rahang mereka sakit en kagak bisa nutup mulut mereka! Pak pengawasnya juga sama, malah dia lebih parah! Ckckckckckkk, dasar sarap! Masa ke sekolah pake baju cewe sama wig panjang seh? Mana make up-an lagi! Udah persis bencong lu Kai, tapi bencong-bencong emang manis sih...

Hmm, bayangin aja... Kaito berambut panjang kayak Ran, dengan baju ala cewe-cewe di shoujo manga, lagi berdiri dengan senyuman kecil di wajahnya! Uwwaaaaawww, manisnyaaaa~ Si pengawas yang ngeliat Kaito pun langsung cepet-cepet lari ke UKS gara-gara takut kebanyakan blushing ngeliat cewe cantik itu. Tips yang satu ini... aneh banget ya?

_Tips UN Edan Kelima : Hancurkan konsentrasi pengawas dengan penampilanmu!_

.

~~~~ Tips UN Edan ~~~~

.

_Hari Ketiga UN, Matematika_

Srek, srek, srek

Grasak, grusuk, grasak, grusuk

Seisi kelas ini penuh dengan suara anak-anak yang lagi pada nyoret-nyoret kertas. Mereka pada sibuk nambahin rumus, terus nyari hasil. Pokonya hasilnya diitungin satu-satu, ngga boleh ada yang salah! Harus telitiiiii banget! Duh, apa lagi kalo lagi lupa rumusnya. Kacau udah kalo kaya gitu mah! Tapi, yang kaya begituan mah kagak berlaku buat si tokoh utama kita yang satu ini.

Mau tau si Kai lagi ngapain? Dia lagi asik ngebuletin jawaban secara asal! Kenapa? Karena dia ngga mau repot-repot nyari laahh... Namanya juga Kaito! Tapi jangan salah loh, meski asal ngebuletin si Kai itu juga mikir. Maklum, anak ini kan emang pinter kalo soal itung-itungan! Iya seh, dia emang kagak ngegunain kertas coret-coretan, tapi otaknya langsung jalan begitu ngeliat soal. Hmm, nomor 6, perumpamaan x sama dengan 0 atau 1... Terus cari gradien tinggal rumusnya diinget... kalo nyari untung rugi itu harus tau hawga jual sama harga beli... Perbandingan ini yang terbalik atau yang sejajar ya? Ooohh, yang sejajar deng! Nomer 24 volume yang dicari itu masih butuh perhitungan phytagoras... Aaah, nomor 37 nge-stuck neh! Duuuhhh, bola tuh nyarinya gimana ya? ¾ apa 4/3 seh? Oryaaa! Lupaaaa!

"Bu!" Kaito ngankat tangannya, berniat nanya. Eh, ini beneran Kaito kok! Seragam shoujo manga yang tadi dia pake udah diganti seketika gara-gara pengawas kali ini ternyata cewe-cowo. Hmm, saatnya ngejailin si ibu pengawas ini!

"Ya, ada apa Kuroba-san?" si ibu balik nanya, ngebetulin letak kacamatanya yang oversize. Sumpah, ini ibu-ibu suram banget auranya! "Bu, boleh buat pe-er engga? Saya udah nge-stuck nih nomer 37..." bales Kai-kun, edan. Ett daahh, dikira lagi latihan apa! Dasar BaKaito! Otomatis, si ibu itu ngeliat soal nomor 37, dan ngga tau kenapa langsung nge-gebrak meja.

"KAMU INI BAGAIMANA SIH? JELAS-JELAS CUMA BUTUH RUMUS VOLUME BOLA, YAITU 4/3 DIKALI LUAS LINGKARAN DIKALI JARI-JARI! DASAR ANAK BODOH!" tereak si ibu ngebodo-bodoin Kai, padahal mah dianya yang ketipu! Cih, ngomong kagak bisa dikontrol seh! "Wokeh~ Makasih buuuu!" ucap Kaito sambil nyengir kuda dan keliatanlah giginya yang cling-cling abis di sikat pake sikat WC tadi pagi.

Anak yang lain ngikus senyum seneng ngedenger penjelasan ibu pengawas itu. Ini maaahh, gurunya dodol! Ada-ada aja!

_Tips UN Edan Keenam : Pancing amarah pengawas agar mau memberimu bantuan disaat kesulitan_

.

~~~~ Tips UN Edan ~~~~

.

_Hari Terakhir UN, Ilmu Pengetahuan Alam_

Hari ini hari terakhir UN, dan kalo mereka berhasil berarti mereka bakalan lulus dari neraka dunia ini! Oh yeah, semangat semuanyaaa!

Wah, wah, waahhh... Hari ini kok kayanya ngga ada yang ganjil yak? Kai engga naburin garem di mejanya, dan engga make seragam cewe kaya kemaren. Apa ini bocah udah tobat dan berniat ngerjain ujian dengan bener? Kok kayanya mustahil banget yak, buat seorang Kuroba Kaito yang "Master of Art" banget ituuu? Ah, kali ini pengawasnya dua-duanya cowo tuh. Bakal diapain lagi sama Kai yaa?

Begitu dibagiin kertas soal, Kaito langsung nyetop si bapak pengawas itu. "Eits, bentar dulu pak! Ini... soalnya baru bapak buka kan?" tanyanya, mastiin keaslian dan kerahasian soal yang bakal dikasih ke dia. "Ya iyalah dek... Kan ngga boleh dibuka?" jawab pak pengawas dengan nada kebingungan dan mukanya yang juga ngebingungin karena terkesan abstrak –reader : hah? Mukanya abstrak? Hiiiiyyy!-

"Tapi, pak... Yakin kalo ini tuh engga salah? Sama sekali engga salah?" tanyanya lagi dengan muka lebay. Si bapak ketawa terus muterin matanya. "Iya... Ini udah melalui lima kali pemeriksaan loh! Pokonya, soalnya ngga mungkin ada yang salah deh..." seru si pak pengawas yang ngeliat kelebayan Kaito. Kaito yang ngedenger hal itu langsung ngegelengin kepala kuat-kuat. "Bukan, bukan itu maksud saya pak!" bantahnya, ngebikin si pengawas kesel karena ngerasa dipermainkan. "Maksudnya apaan sih? Makanya kalau bicara yang jelas!" ujarnya, mulai kesel.

"Pak, engga usah marah! Saya kan cuman mau nanya kok saya engga nemuin TAMPON atau PEMBALUT di dalem amplop soal ini sih?" tanya Kai dengan polosnya, yang sukses ngebuat pengawas itu langsung bermuka merah, malu. Para anak cewe langsung tereak-tereak heboh, nutupin muka karena malu si Kaito ngebahas sesuatu yang berbau cewek banget. Yang cowonya? Mereka cuman bisa mangap-mangap ngga jelas, kebingungan kenapa si BaKaito ngerti masalah 'datang bulan'nya cewe. Lah, siapa coba yang engga kaget tiba-tiba ada orang ngomong... eh, umm yaaa... pe, pembalut... *authorblushing*

"KENAPA KAMU NGOMONGIN ITU SIH?" serempah, pengawas dan anak cewe-cowo di ruangan itu sontak teriak ke mukanya Kai-kun, minta penjelasan yang lebih lengkap. Mereka semua mukanya udah persiiiissss banget sama tomat! Muerah, kayak udang rebus! Kai yang berlagak innocent ngejawab dengan santainya. "Abisnya, kan gue pikir pemerintah bakal melakukan sesuatu buat mencegah KEBOCORAN soal! Soalnya, kata sensei-" belom selesai si Kaito ngomong, yang laen udah nyerobot aje. "SENSEI ELO TUH EDAN, TAU GAK SEEEEHHH!" koor murid-murid yang selama empat hari ini sekelas sama Kaito itu. Yaahh, ini emang salah Shinichi kan? Dasar sensei edan!

_Tips UN Edan Ketujuh : Pastikan keaslian soal yang kamu kerjain_

.

~~~~ Tips UN Edan ~~~~

.

_Hari Terakhir UN, Ilmu Pengetahuan Alam_

Haaahhh, setelah insiden memalukan tadi selesai, akhirnya anak-anak ngerjain soalnya masing-masing. Si Kai mah, engga butuh nyontek lageee... Dia mah cukup inget 'kakiku di bagi rata', terus 'ente' sama 'siti'... Gampang udaaahhh! Sisanya mah rumus listrik seri-paralel de el el, ngitung usaha, daya sama tekanan, sama biologi yang udah dia hapal banget! Gini-gini, si Kai tuh pecinta binatang loooohhh~ Inget ngga pas di movie yang Conan dilempar dari balon udara en KID nyelamatin dia? Kan kalo ngga salah abis itu dia maen sama kambing (apa domba?) deket-deket situ pas Conan lagi nelpon Heijiiii~ Aaaah, kenapa tiba-tiba inget movie yak? Tapi emang Kai itu pecinta binatang kok... Iya kan? Liat aja burung-burung merpati yang seneng banget deket-deket dia!

Pas lagi enak-enaknya ngerjain, eh... Tiba-tiba kaito mules! Dan jadilah karena ngga bisa ditahan dia...

KENTUUUUUUUUTTTTTT!

"Jiyaaaahhh! Bau bangeeeettt! Ini mah kentutnya si BaKaito niiihhh..." tereak Aoko yang udah hapal sama bau kentutnya Kai (?). Saguru yang duduk di samping kaito langsung tepar, engga tahan ngecium baunya. Akako juga buru-buru izin ke kamar mandi, ngga mau bernasib malang layaknya Saguru. Pak pengawas yang ikut kebauan pun langsung ngibrit ke luar kelas, nyari udara seger. Anak-anak juga berbondong-bondong keluar gara-gara ngga tahan ngecium bau yang engga enak banget itu! Iiiiihh, Kaito no Baakkkaaaaaa!

Dan hari itu, pas hari terakhir UN dia baru inget salah satu tips UN yang ditulis Shinichi-senseinya, yaitu :

_Tips UN Kedelapan : Inget! Jangan lupa boker biar kagak usah nahan-nahan be*ak pas ujian!_

Duuuhh, kok baru inget sekarang siiiihhh? Dasar guru-murid yang edan! Sarap! Kagak bener pada tips-tipsnya!

Hey, bagi siapa pun yang ngebaca fic ini! Tolong jangan lakukan hal-hal di atas yaa...

Pokoknya, jangan dicoba di rumah! Ini sekedar FUNfiction bikinan author yang abal dan gaje!

Sampai jumpaaaaa~ *ngelambaiin tangan*

O. W. A. R. I

Author's Note :

Satu kata : EDAN!

Berminat review? Kutunggu loooohhhh saran dan kritiknyaaaa~


End file.
